icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Babe Pratt
Canadian | birth_date = January 7,1916 | birth_place = Stony Mountain, MB, CAN | death_date = December 16,1988 (age 72) | death_place = Vancouver, BC, CAN | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1935 | career_end = 1952 }} Walter "Babe" Pratt (January 7, 1916 in Stony Mountain, Manitoba - December 16, 1988) was a Canadian professional defenceman who played for the New York Rangers, Toronto Maple Leafs and the Boston Bruins in the National Hockey League. Babe was an important member of two Stanley Cup winning teams, the 1940 Rangers and 1945 Maple Leafs. He won the Hart Memorial Trophy in 1944. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1966. In January, 1946 Pratt was caught betting on hockey games and was subsequently suspended from the NHL. Pratt admitted to gambling but denied ever placing a bet against his own team. After promising to quit betting he was reinstated to the Toronto Maple Leafs. His last NHL season was with the Boston Bruins in 1946–47 and he played in the minors after that. He subsequently worked as an analyst for CBC Television's Hockey Night In Canada telecasts from Vancouver in the 1970s and served as a goodwill ambassador for the Vancouver Canucks. Pratt collapsed and died of a heart attack in the media lounge of the Pacific Coliseum in Vancouver during the first intermission of a Canucks game on December 16, 1988. The Canucks honored Pratt's memory by stitching "BABE" on their sweaters for the remainder of the hockey season. Despite the brevity of his career, the time passed since it ended, and a reputation for rough play, in 1998, he was ranked number 96 on List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *Manitoba Junior Hockey League Championship (1934) *Turnbull Cup ('''MAHA) Championship (1934)' *MJHL '"A" Division Scoring Champion (1935)' *Played in unofficial '''MJHL All-Star Game (1935)' *CAHL Championship (1936) *Stanley Cup Championship (1940 & 1945) *NHL First All-Star Team (1944) *Hart Memorial Trophy (1944) *NHL Second All-Star Team (1945) *Calder Cup ('''AHL) Championship (1947)' *PCHL '''Championship (1950)' *Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1966 *Inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame and Museum in 1990 *Selected to Manitoba's All-Century First All-Star Team *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *In 1998, he was ranked number 96 on List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News. Career Moves *Signed as a free agent by NY Rangers, October 18, 1935. *Traded to Toronto by NY Rangers for Hank Goldup and Red Garrett, November 27, 1942. *Suspended by NHL President Red Dutton for gambling violations, January 29, 1946. *Suspension lifted by NHL President Red Dutton, February 15, 1946. *Traded to Boston by Toronto for the rights to Eric Pogue and cash, June 19, 1946. *Traded to Cleveland (AHL) by Boston for cash, May 15, 1947. *Traded to Hershey (AHL) by Cleveland (AHL) with Joe Cooper for Hy Buller, December 24, 1947. *Traded to New Westminster (PCHL) by Hershey (AHL) for cash, October 5, 1948. Gallery 1946-Egan-Clare_Martin-Crawford-Pratt-Henderson-Guidolin.jpg|Egan, Clare Martin, Crawford, Pratt, Henderson and Guidolin in 1947. Video Highlights of the April 1, 1937 Stanley Cup Semi-finals Game 1 in which the New York Rangers defeated the Montreal Maroons 1-0 on a first period goal by Babe Pratt. Montreal Maroons vs New York Rangers External links * Category:Born in 1916 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Kenora Thistles (MJHL) players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Philadelphia Ramblers (AHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Cleveland Barons (AHL, 1937-1973) players Category:New Westminster Royals players Category:Tacoma Rockets players Category:Retired in 1952 Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Dead in 1988 Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster